Almasi (Doodleydooyou)
Almasi (Doodleydooyou) Almasi is a rare, exotic and blind white lioness who is apart of Haki's Pride. She has 5 cubs, and is the mate of king Haki. This article will tell you all about her, from history, family ,appearance, personality and more. She is a protaganist. "He reminds me of you." Personality Almasi is a protective mother, who will always be willing to stand up for her cubs and family members. She used to be the fastest of the Outlands, Peacelands and Pridelands; but when she retired, that spot was claimed by Ngurumo. She can be snappy at time and she is a swift fighter and a skilled hunter. She learned hunting at a young age, so she was the best hunter in the Outlands for a long time. As a cub, she was curious and would stray into the Pridelands, where she met her future mate; Haki. Appearance Almasi is a white, blind lionesses who previously had blue eyes. Her left eye got ripped out and when cured of Miiba kila mahai, was replaced by a dark blue lily. She has a big scar running over her right eye and many, many other scars. History Newborn Almasi was born at the edge of the pridelands along with her brother, Usiku. Their mother, Huruma ran off with them deep into the Outlands, where they'd stay for a long, long time. Cub Almasi was a curious and inquisitive cub. She'd always sneak out of the Outlands and explore the Pridelands. One time when she was visiting the Pridelands, she heard some noises and hid in a bush. She poked her head out and saw two of the royal brother's Haki and his elder brother Uhuru. She tried to not make any noises but she squeaked, sending Uhuru to pounce on the stranger. This is when she met another male lion. Vine. He was menacing, rough and protective. He ordered the prince's to go back to Priderock, and he berated the young Almasi. She fled off, and didn't return to the Pridelands for a long time. Adolescent Almasi was a swift and agile lioness. Her brother, Usiku was constructing a pride from scratch. He and his friend, Bora were the two leaders, and each had a future mate of their own. Usiku had a happy lioness called Tabasamu, while Bora was with Almasi. Almasi was obviously not happy with this, being forced to be mates with an irritating lion. But she got around him eventually. She made two friends, Mti and Tamini. Almasi stumbled into Haki, and they both told each other their worries. It turned out that Uhuru had been killed, and Haki was the king of Priderock, since his parents were both deady sick. They then went their ways. Young Adult Usiku, Bora, Tabasamu and Almasi were crowned the Kings and Queens of the Outlands. Almasi had decided to have one last taste of freedom, so she ran around the Pridelands- and then ran straight into priderock. Haki saw and came over to help the dizzy lioness. He was helping her back when they both realised she was pregnant with Bora's cubs. She arrived back to the Outlands safely and told her pride the great news. She had one son Nguvu; one of the future kings of the Outlands; and a daughter, Giza. They grew up to be some very interesting and unique cubs. Nguvu once ran off and was found by Haki. Almasi ran in and saw her old friend. Bora came running in and him and Haki had a little squabble. Almasi split the fight up quickly and Giza came in to watch. Giza was a very angry and mischievous cub, and ended up having an argument with Haki about their prides. A lioness from the Outlanders heard about this, Ujuanja, and didn't hesitate to attack Haki. Almasi broke up this other fight as well. She had began to get feelings for Haki, but she couldn't have feelings for two lions, could she? One morning, Almasi was out hunting with her mother, Huruma; and they bumped into Haki roaming the elephant graveyard. He explained to her that Kiara and Kovu had died, and that the menacing Vine had took their place. Ujuanja came in and attacked the former king. Huruma ordered the disobedient lioness to withdraw and she stormed off to camp. Almasi once again met up with Haki, who had been exiled by Vine by challenging and questioning his rule. Haki was welcomed into Almasi's pride. Vine and his lionesses had entered the Outlands. Vine said one of the Outlanders had strayed onto his lands, and began a fight. Vine revealed his true identity, he was used to be a rogue lion named Mzabibu, and he used to be mates with Huruma; and was Usiku and Almasi's father. The Pridelander's fled, but arrived the next day for a formal fight. Almasi watched Haki get pinned down by a lioness named Ndio; who turned out to be Uhuru's mate. Huruma split up the fight and decided to become Vine's queen; only to prevent the fighting from getting worse. Almasi was shocked by her mother's decision. 2 months after the battle, Ndio was sent to the Outlands to retrieve Usiku and Almasi; but Haki also ended up going with them as well. When they arrived to Priderock, it turned out that Huruma and Vine had had a daughter, Ndugu. Haki and Vine began arguing; and Almasi sent Haki out and back to the Outlands. Once when Almasi was hunting with Ujuanja, Tamini, Mbali and Tabasamu; when all of a sudden Ujuanja started to attack Almasi. Tabasamu quickly ran to get help as the other lionesses fought off Ujuanja. Usiku, Haki, Bora and many more came to Almasi's aid; and Haki and Usiku killed Ujuanja. Not too long after, she had found out that Bora was an unloyal mate; and had been betraying her with a lioness called Uchumba for some time now. She ran away and into the Pridelands. She felt jealous as she saw Usiku with Tabasamu and Haki with a lioness called Ajibu. They were all happy... She changed her identity to Chache, no longer Almasi, Adult Chache was the Guardian of Princess Ndugu, her younger sister. She was welcomed into Vine's pride. She was a different lioness now, she was cold and distant. She had also bonded with her father, and become just like him. Cruel and power-hungry. They joked about the Outlanders and that sent Haki; who, along with many others, thought she was dead; running to Priderock. Haki knew that Almasi was still alive, an demanded to see her. At first, Haki didn't recognize her with all the scars, but knew Almasi was somewhere in Chache. Haki begged her to remember who she used to be; but she refused and said she didn't know an Almasi. Haki finally left, and Chache asked her father how to make her seem like a different lioness to Haki. Vine took this as an advantage and gave her a massive scar on her eye, leading her to become half-blind. Chache was wandering the border and saw Haki and his younger sister, Safiya have a nice friendly chat. Safiya challenged Chache's rule and Chache killed her; right after the pregnant Safiya gave birth to three cubs (Jamaa, Kidogo and Safi). Haki ran off with his niece and nephew's. Chache had become a different lioness now; a murderer; a monarch; and a power-hungry lioness. At this time, Nguvu and Giza were young adults. Chache lay in her den until she heard both Haki and Giza and Damu (Giza's friend)'s voice. Giza recognized her mother, but Chache said she had never seen her before. She fought with Haki and Giza. Giza leapt onto her mother and Haki took this as and advantage to attack Vine; but Ndugu interfered and got badly injured. Chache threw Haki off Priderock and killed Giza, not knowing what she had done. She blamed herself badly for Giza's death, and at that moment, Ajibu (Haki's mate), Jua(his daughter), Jamaa, Kidogo and Safi came running to Priderock. Chache said that Haki had attacked Ndugu on purpose; and Chache only threw him off of Priderock out of Survival. But little did she know, Haki had survived. They believed this lie and walked off. Chache was with Ndugu when Haki came to retrieve his kingdom. Did it work? No. All of the lionesses except from one (Imekosa) attacked him. Imekosa thought Haki was dead; since she was his childhood friend. Chache said that if he wanted to get the crown back, he'd have to kill Ndugu, the new queen. But he was there to kill Vine. And so he attacked the larger lion; but Vine used his own and Haki's blood to summon the spirit of Scar. In order for the spirit of him to live on, Vine had to surrender his own life, and he did so gladfully. Haki and Scar attacked each other; until Ndugu put an end to it and sent Scar plummeting down to his death, along with herself. Chache mourned her sister, and took her place as queen of the Pridelands; since Huruma was too sick to fill her youngest daughters place. Her lionesses and lions respected and accepted their new queen. Chache allowed the Outlands to live on the Grasslands, and they became the Peacelanders. Chache was hunting with Huruma when they saw Haki on her lands. She warned the Peacelanders; and they all decided that he was a threat. Wivu from the Peacelanders; a lioness just like Ujuanja; recommended to go and hunt him down and they decided to go find him the very next day. Chache didn't see the fight, but heard that it was unsuccessful. Chache was with a lion in her pride, Mzuri for some time. Haki had been redeemed and was welcomed back into Chache's pride. Now, Chache had to choose a mate, either the bratty Mzuri, or the short-tempered Haki. Chache had a royal advisor, a cheetah called Ruka; and Ruka was to help her decide on who would be her King. An unfamiliar eagle brought Queen Chache to a tree where she was born, then to the bush where she met Haki, and then to the Outlands, where she grew up. The eagle tried to make Chache remember who she was, but Chache didn't fall for it. Chache bumped into a little lion cub, called Mshangao; her new, adopted son. Kamwe (Uhuru and Ndio's son) assassinated Chache; he wanted to get the crown back, after all, he was meant to be the king. Chache decided to leave and give the crown to Kamwe, who shared it with Haki. Chache decided to change back to Almasi, and she ran off to the Peacelands; where she was welcomed into her son's pride; and was the guardian for her three grand-daughters; Mchanga, Vito and Ziara. Haki came and visited Almasi, and asked if she wanted to be his mate. Almasi didn't know what to say, and decided they'd talk it out by the border at sunrise. They decided to become mates; but they'd have to meet up in secret. Almasi saw a lioness flirt with Haki, and thought Haki was betraying her. Almasi ran off with fear. Almasi heard Haki had been cheating on her with a lioness. Not too long after, Almasi realised she was pregnant with Mzuri's cub. Almasi and Haki had a big falling out afterwards. Almasi had her third cub, a lioness called Kosa. Haki and Almasi made up and Almasi got pregnant with his cubs. She had a girl named Mjinga and a boy named Moja. Almasi and Haki didn't speak after a lioness told her Haki had told her he had killed his own nephew. Moja was a very disobedient lion cub, and ran off to join his father's pride, leaving Almasi into a state of depression. One day, Almasi met with her uncle, Kuishi, and grandmother, Mzee, and more of her family. But they were wicked and cruel, and tried to take over the Peacelands. They got exiled pretty quickly. Almasi left the Peacelands with Mjinga and Kosa, and joined Haki's mind, where they became mates again. Almasi and Haki has two more cubs, Haiwezi and Jalada. Almasi got upset with Haki after turning down the Peacelanders when they needed help. Family Father: Vine Mother: Huruma Brother: Usiku Sisters: Ndugu and Nusu Mate: Haki Ex-mates: Bora and Mzuri Daughters: Giza, Kosa, Mjinga Sons: Nguvu, Moja Granddaughters: Mchanga, Vito and Ziara Grandmother: Mzee Trivia * Almasi's theme song is: Shine Bright Like a Diamond by Rihanna Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Lioness Category:Lionesses Category:Royalty Category:Pride Landers Category:Outlanders Category:Original Characters Category:Doodleydooyou Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Siblings